


What would you do?

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Harry did not stay out of Eggsy life, Kidnapping, Kind of dark!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, it’s your boy,” there is a second of hesitation before Merlin goes on, “he’s been kidnapped.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> So a while back I saw that gorgeous amazing [Hartwin AU gifset](http://hartwin-danny.tumblr.com/post/118307585917/a-hartwin-au-where-eggsy-is-kidnapped-feel-free) from the wonderful [hartwin-danny](http://hartwin-danny.tumblr.com) on tumblr or olgaHikolaevna on AO3 and I simply couldn't resist the invitation of writing a little something for it.
> 
> So since it's hartwin-danny's birthday today I'm posting it here on AO3 until I get to writing the fic for the prompt I got from that amazing darling.
> 
> Two quick notes, Percival's real name in this is Richard because it's my headcanon name for him and the story is not beta'd so there's bound to be mistakes in it sorry :S

“Harry.”

He tenses up as soon as Merlin calls him by his real name over the comm line. That only would have suffice to put him on edge, but what really does it, is the worry he can hear as clear as day in his friend’s voice.

“Yes?”

“It’s your boy,” there is a second of hesitation before Merlin goes on, “he’s been kidnapped.”

Luckily, the alley Harry stopped in is deserted or the force behind his punch to the wall would probably have scared any passersby off. He doesn’t need to see Merlin to know the handler himself must have winced in sympathetic pain, but right now he is a bit too busy cursing angrily rather than to take notice of the pain flaring his bruised knuckles.

It’s all his fault. Harry knows he should have kept away from Eggsy.

It doesn’t matter that Harry is one of the best at what he does, in no ways does it means there aren’t individuals just as good as him, only working for the other side, so to speak.

He has endangered the boy carelessly, especially considering that because he isn't a direct member of his family, Eggsy hasn’t been under Kingsman’s usual protection.

At first, Harry hadn’t plan on seeing the boy again after giving him the medal, or at least not until several years down the line, if Harry survived as long.

However, he also had asked Merlin to keep tabs on him, which his friend had done without commenting since it had been the first and only favor Harry had ever asked of him.

So when he had learned of Eggsy’s home situation after his mum has taken up with her latest boyfriend, he hadn’t been able to let the then teenager deal with the abuse alone.

He had been quite surprised when Eggsy had recognized him at once, but not as much as when the teenager had decided to stay with his mum and had asked him not to do anything about Dean. He had been old enough to know his mum would only find someone else and, if Dean was the worst so far, Eggsy preferred dealing with the devil he knew.

Harry had respected his wishes, but had still paid Dean’s and his goons a little visit to make them understand that Eggsy was completely off limits.

That had been his first mistake.

It probably wouldn’t have come to this if only he had stayed away afterwards, but Eggsy had such a refreshing personality, even with the chip he carried on his shoulders that Harry couldn’t have resisted helping the boy tap into his full potential. Potential he had aplenty when it hadn’t take Eggsy more than two or three meetings before he had made it obvious he didn’t believe for a second Harry was a simple tailor, even while he seemed to respect his need for secrecy.

Even if Harry didn’t wish any of his fellow agents ill, he couldn’t wait to have the opportunity to bring Eggsy into Kingsman. There’s only so much he could teach the boy without access to the training grounds or Kingsman’s equipment.

“Harry, are you still there?”

He takes a deep breath to center himself before answering his friend. “Yes, Merlin.”

“Good.” And before Harry can say anything, Merlin goes on. “As far as Kingsman is concerned, I’ve taken a few days off and a lead into some suspicious activities has just forced you to go dark. We’re currently on a secure line and I’ve changed your travel plan so you can get to London sooner.”

“Merlin-” Harry starts saying but Merlin pays him no mind.

“Whoever took your boy are hired professionals, but you’ve trained him good. He didn’t go without a fight and he left me with enough to trace them. By now he’s already in another location than where they are and I’m trying to find out their employer, but I don’t think a visit from you would be amiss.”

He doesn’t try thanking Merlin again, even if he feels faint with gratitude. He would of course have done everything in his power to get Eggsy back to safety, but with his friend having his back, everything will be so much easier.

“Also, James is still on his mission in Japan, but if you need back-up, Richard said he’d be your guy and it won’t even count as your favor.”

Anyone who doesn’t know Percival well would be surprised that the man who seems to be such a stickler for the rules would go on a personal vendetta, but Harry knows that, except for James, if there’s someone who can understand him, it’s him.

Harry has never regretted his decision to stand by the other two agents when they had decided to keep the little girl they had rescued from one of their mission and he never did it in hopes to gain something in return, but he cannot help but be glad that his past actions will bring him some invaluable help.

“Tell Richard thank you and that I’ll be seeing him once I’ve paid a little visit to those 'professionals'.” He had felt a bit disappointed when his earlier mission hadn’t need him to resort to any kind of violence, only required him to leave some unsavory individuals to the appropriate authorities, but now he’s glad that he won’t have to make an unnecessary detour to get more munitions.

He hears Merlin resigned sigh over the comm, the man already knowing what will be the outcome of this particular meeting for the kidnappers, but Harry knows he’s not really passing any judgement. “I’m sending the coordinates to you now.”

“Thank you Merlin. I’ll see you at Richard’s.”

The last thing he hears before the line is cut, manages to briefly bring a smile on his face, regardless of how dire the situation is.

“I’ll bring you another suit.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on [tumblr](http://elletromil.tumblr.com), my ask is always open :3


End file.
